1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to coupon cards and in particular to a coupon card disposed within a promotional mailer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Coupon cards having a number of mini-coupons which may be removed and redeemed are well known. It is also well known to place an individual mini-coupon directly on a product for instant redemption. The mini-coupons are a popular means of attracting customers and encouraging additional sales. The prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons have various constructions and are used for a multitude of applications. Examples of some prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,838; 4,767,654; and 5,308,120. Another prior art coupon card having a unique and superior construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,458. The '458 patent is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and includes a novel structure of two layers of card stock sandwiching a liner with adhesive disposed between each layer of card stock and the liner. The two layers of card stock allow the mini-coupons to be removed while maintaining sufficient integrity and rigidity within the card itself.
One-piece promotional mailers are also well known in the art. These mailers are typically sent through the postal service system under a bulk rate postage. The postal service system requires a particular size and format in order to receive the bulk rate postage discount. The standardized size and format for the mailers is needed because of the high volume and speed in which these mailers pass through the postal service's sorting machines.
The mailers usually have advertisements, informational messages and other like promotional verbiage imprinted thereon. There may also be an index card, such as Rolodex.RTM. type business card, at least partially attached to the mailer. Specifically, the index cards are at least partially die cut from the mailer. A user then tears the index card out of the mailer. Examples of promotional mailers having removable index cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,311 and 5,076,490. The prior art mailers, however, are formed of a single sheet of paper material such that the structural integrity of the mailers is in question. In addition, the die cuts reduce the rigidity of the mailers. During the high speed processing of the mailers, the index cards may become detached or deform about the die cuts such that the mailers become destroyed, mutilated, or otherwise damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a promotional mailer having sufficient structural integrity to support a removable item disposed within the mailer. In addition, it would be desirable to incorporate the advantages and popularity of the mini-coupons into the convenience of a bulk rate promotional mailer. Finally, it would be even more desirable to incorporate an entire coupon card, having a plurality of mini-coupons, into a structurally sound mailer.